A multiplayer game allows multiple players to play with or play against each other. The placement of players affects gameplay. For example, in strategy games, players that are placed near resources may have an economic advantage whereas players that are placed near natural defenses may have a defensive advantage. Similarly, in a card game, the placement of players around a card table affects the order that cards are dealt to the players.